The King Trilogy Part I: The Rise of the King
by kingofshadow
Summary: Follow not a path, but rather leave your own trail for others to follow. Thats what keeps Harry Potter going and prevents him from being jealous of his brother, the BoyWhoLived. However as time goes on he finds himself getting lost in the woods. NO SLASH!
1. The Exchange on the Express

HEY EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY NEW STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN THINKING A BOUT FOR A WHILE, IT IS TOTALLY AU, AND EXCUSE ME IF IT FEELS LIKE IM DROPPING U FROM A HIGH HEIGHT AND INTO DEEP WATER, JUST TRY TO RUN ALONG AS THE STORY WILL MAKE ITSELF CLEAR AS TIME GOES ON, I HAVE TAKEN MANY ASPECTS FROM MANY DIFFERENT STORIES, SO MANY THAT I HOPE THIS STORY IS ORIGINAL. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW BUT NO BURNERS UNLESS IT PRODUCTIVE. AND WITH THAT, READ ON

Harry Potter sat alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His emotionless emerald eyes watching families hugging their children and waving goodbye before they boarded the scarlet train. He scowled and shut the dark purple drapes so the giving the compartment an eerie aura, and threw his head back as he closed his eyes. He once again tried to practice his occlumeny, _breath in and out_, clear your mind, and make yourself believe your mind is impenetrable. Don't visualize, because then your minds not clear, but believe.

He briefly noticed that the train was moving before he returned to his darkness. _Breath in, Breath out_. Harry thought. _Chris would never be able to do this._ Harry then swore as he opened his eyes. That was the problem. He could only keep his mind clear for so long before some thought broke his concentration. He was once again going to practice closing his mind when the compartment door was opened by two Ravenclaw 5th years that Harry only remembered passing in the corridors. They stopped and looked at Harry for a few seconds Before he raised an eybrow and asked.

"Is there something I can help you with?" One of the Ravenclaws shook his head quickly and closed the door. Harry sighed,_ bloody idiots, how the fuck did they manage to get in Ravenclaw is beyond me. _He moved the drape a little bit and looked at the passing landscape. He kept a look-out for any landmarks that would help him determine how long until he arrived at Hogwarts. _Rock shaped like a penis, I got four hours._ Harry got up and was about to open his trunk to get out his book, Building a Mental Foundation_, _when the compartment door opened again and closed. He took out his book and closed his trunk without looking at the newcomer. He finally stood up and turned around to look at Draco Malfoy seated where he was a minute ago. He was looking as arrogant and spoiled as usual, dressed in what looked like a cross between dress and casual robes, most likely custom Italian or something of the sort. He tilted his head and looked at Harry with a smirk playing at his lips.

" Did I take your seat Potter, should I move and fetch you a sandwich while I am at it." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

" I'm a rather big fan of salami Draco, be sure to remember that." Harry replied with a straight face. Draco stood up and moved to the other side of the compartment while Harry sat back to the place he had occupied. He opened his book to the chapter he had left off and began reading while Draco observed his perfectly manicured nails. They sat in that pose for about five minutes before Draco announced,

" Daphne wants to see you." He then looked up at Harry, observing him much like his nails, a specimen.

" Tell her I'll come by later Draco." Harry said, knowing full well what Malfoy was actually going to do. _Bloody wanker. _

" Will do Potter." Draco then stood up and patted his robes, smoothing out invisible creases.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes for the first time during the whole exchange and said, " You're full of yourself, you now that Draco?"

" I would not be Draco Malfoy," He subtly stood up straighter when he said the name," if I wasn't, I believe I will be seeing you later Potter." He too predicting the incident that was going to happen.

" That you will Draco, that you will." Harry said, going back to his book that would have been hard to read even for a Ravenclaw.

Harry sat reading his book for another half hour before he heard slow foot-steps that could only belong to someone wearing high heals. He put down his book down next to him and crossed his arms as he leaned back into the seat. An air of arrogance coming up around him as if he summoned it. The door then slid open and a rather pretty girl leaned against the frame. The lack of light made it hard to see her face but it was obvious to Harry that she was wearing a smirk all too similar to Dracos.

Harry turned his head a little bit so be able to see her better. " Pleasure too see you again Daphne, it'll be an even greater pleasure to see you go. Do you not recall our conversation not so long ago?"

" Oh I remember it all-right." Daphne pushed herself off the door-frame and sat down next to Harry. She reached into her open blouse and pulled out a small roll of parchment from a rather suggestive place. " And I have it right here." Harry couldn't hide his surprise. He truly hadn't expected her to complete the task he had set for her. But he was willing to pay the price for what she now had in her hand.

"Very original hiding place," he said as he smoothly took the parchment in her hand and put it in his hands. "But if it works." He had barely finished his sentence when he felt Daphnes lips on his. He slid down so he was effectively lying on the cushioned seats. He unconsciously took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it, silencing and locking the compartment door. After putting his wand in his pocket he gave Daphne his full and undivided attention. She had performed for him a task that he had no-doubt was difficult, he might as well reward her well, hell he might get a kick out of it. He flipped her over so he was on top and slipped her open robe of her soldiers just as she slid his fathers old leather jacket of his. Daphne was in 5th year, and although he was in 4th he would be turning fifteen in a few days (damn the Hogwarts system that put him a year back), but age difference mattered little to them as they had performed this dance quite a few times and were rather skilled in it. He subtly pushed his crotch against hers, but enough to evict a Small moan from her lips.

In twenty minutes harry was sitting and pulling his black T-shirt over his torso. " Aren't you going to put on your Hogwarts robes, I mean your already, or were, undressed," Daphne asked as she donned said robes, how she had gotten them in was beyond Harry. Harry didn't answer as he put on his equally black jeans, but instead of putting on his eaten up and scratched leather jacket he took his Slytherin Hogwarts robes out of his trunks and put them on but leaving them open at the front so as to reveal his muggle attire. Daphne looked at him with her dark murky green eyes. With the way he was dressed, his handsome features, and his messy hair he definitely made the butterflies flutter in her stomach, and not the cute kind. When he was old enough to grow full stubble he would be the end of every girl at Hogwarts. However, she knew her limits with him, and didn't push for another round. She remembered the last time all too well.

Once she was dressed Daphne got up and looked at Harry Potter. " Well, see you at the feast Harry." Harry didn't even look up from the parchment that Daphne had given him. Not that Daphne had expected him to. She sighed and walked out, not noticing Harry's eyes on her back.


	2. Slytherin Indeed

Harry Potter stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and unto the platform. He looked around and saw Dracos sleeked blonde hair among the hundreds of heads, he had Crabbe and Goyle and either side of him pushing students out of the ways. Harry started walking towards him, however unlike Draco he didn't need two bullies to make way for him. The students parted like the sea for Moses when they saw him. When he walked up to Crabbe who nearly shoved him out of the way but upon seeing him put his hand down and moved out of the way, allowing Hary to fall into step next to Draco. Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to do anymore shoving. Harry and Draco walked for a couple minutes up the path to the carriages when a voice called out,

"Hey, Harry." Harry turned around to see a boy about his height with messy brown hair and hazel eyes, and a face that looked like a more masculine version of his. Upon his forehead he bore a lightning bolt scar, the scar which made him so famous. He walked up to Harry with that half smile on his face that pissed him off. Spoiled brat. " Im sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He stuck out his hand and Harry looked at it. Sometimes he wondered if the bastard should have gone to Slytherin. He knew Harry would not accept it. It would make him look like the caring brother and Harry like a jerk. _Oh well, not like I care._ Harry looked his dear brother in the eyes and turned around and continued walking to the carriages, with a smirking Draco Malfoy next to him.

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh on your little brother Potter, I mean he _is_ the Boy-Who-Lived." He laughed when Harry scowled at him. At that moment Daphne and Pansy Parkinson walked up to them, Pansy immediately going and hanging on Dracos arm, him muttering something about insane girls. Daphne looked at Harry but he raised his eyebrow, and she quickly went and leaned on him. They quickly got to the carts, much to Harrys relief, and got in. With Harry stopping to pet the thestral.

" So what did you do this summer, Harry." Pansy asked, while she once again leeched herself to Draco.

"What do you think I did Parkinson?" Harry snapped back, he could handle Daphne, he liked her a little. But pansy... At her confused look he rolled his eyes and growled. " What I did was the same like every other summer. I sat in my library while my parents spoiled my pansy brother, don't excuse the pun. And if you ask me an idiotic question one more time I swear..." He left the threat hanging. Even pansy wasn't dumb enough to ignore a threat from him. Only Chris Potter stood a chance against his brother. He might be arrogant and all, but he had potential and power. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes while Pansy and Daphne engaged in whatever it was women talked about.

He opened his eyes when he felt Draco lean in, somehow managing to wriggle out of Pansys grasp. Harry also leaned in close to Malfoy and turned his head so he can hear what he was saying. " you do realize we're fourth years now right?" Harry nodded, not seeing where this was going, "you do remember what happens in fourth year for us guys, don't you?" Harry eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his lips.

" What are you guys talking about?" Daphne asked, looking at them through thinned eyes.

"Oh nothing," Draco replied, "Just guy stuff." Daphne huffed and looked away. _If only she knew just how true that was._

As they walked in to the Great Hall Harry immediately took a seat at his usual place at the far end of the table, away from the staff table. Daphne sat on his left and Draco sat across from with Pansy. Jason Bole, who was sitting a couple spaces away from Harry leaned and half shouted half said.

"Ey Potter, Ya ready fo' tonight." Several of the older males shot looks at the sixth year for being careless.

Harry only gave him a tiny grin and replied with, " Oh, I'm ready Bole, the question is, are you?" The rather large beater just gave a loud laugh and continued talking to the others around him. However the conversations quickly ended when Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass. Quickly hushing the entire hall.

" May the sorting begin," at this McGonagall walked in holding the stool and the sorting hat. She had a haughty expression and looked extremely displeased about something. She roughly set the stool down and turned around. As the sorting hat sung its song Harry looked around at the assembled first years. However one of them caught his eye. She was a tall, about his height. She had long dark hair and when the light hit it right it looked red. She had pronounce cheekbones and full lips on her thin and pale face. _Definatly a looker._

Harry had his eye on her, not noticing the look that Daphne gave him. " Gulia-Christina Philips." At this the girl moved forward and sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It seemed to sit like that for four minutes before it finally called Slytherin. _Of course she does fit the profile_, Harry thought. She sat down on the other side of the table so Harry couldn't see her. He again withdrew his attention from the crowd. Only briefly noticing when Dumbledore stood up and announced,

" Welcome back and to Hogwarts my dear students, for those of you who are wishing you are not her. I would like to inform you that this year will indeed be very eventful I assure you. Now i'm sure that you are all very hungry so, tuck in." He then clapped his hands and piles of food appeared before everyone. Harry looked at his food but didn't eat. " Why aren't you eating?" Daphne asked. She wasn't worried oh no, Slytherins don't worry, they ask and store the info for later.

" I'm not hungry," Harry said bluntly, not giving her anything to use. " I ate allot earlier, you should know Daphne." Harry once again kept a straight face but Draco choked on his pumpkin juice, but he didn't spit it all out like he was sure that Ron Weasley would have. Daphne didn't blush but gave him a pretty hard smack on the arm for good measure.

" It's that girl, isn't it?"

" You got your eye on her do you not Potter, good things she is in Slytherin then eh, your brother can not get to her then," Draco sneered and continued eating

" Are you saying that my Brother is better then me."

" No, but he is the Boy-Who-Gets-Fuckedalote." Harry replied to this only by growling.

" And you're the Boy-Whose-gonna-get-fucked."

Draco visually paled at that and continued eating.

12121212121

After the feast Harry went down to the Slytherin common room with the others, they said the password, (Draconis, Draco laughed at that) and walked in. Harry walked to the armchair by the fire and sat down while Draco walked to the couch and sat down, spreading his arms on the it's back. Crabbe and Goyle standing behind the piece of furniture with their arms folded. Pansy was gonna go cuddle with him but Draco, now in his element, scowled at her and said,

"Pansy, just because I am betrothed to you does not mean I like you. There is no show to put up around here so why do you not go up to your room and do whatever the fuck you do in your room." He was pissed. Pansy was obviously used to this as she just smiled turned around and really did go to her room. The older students snickered while the first years looked scared. The seventh years quickly went to inform the first years about the politics of the Slytherins. That was how it always worked. The first years were always sheltered by the seventh years, who taught them how everything worked but wanted service in return, like snack runs and such. The second years were the lowest, with no protection after leaving the womb of firstyearhood, they usually werent in the common room since there was nowhere for them to sit. The middle of the rectangular dungeon room was where the third years sat, at the table and uncomfy chairs, the fourth years tended to occupy the bck of the common room next to the entrance. The 5th years were usually in the shadowy corners of the common room when they weren't occupied by an older couple doing their stuff. The sixth and seventh years tended to occupy the couches and armchairs around the fire and the end of the common room. Draco and Harry were an exception. Poor second years. Harry looked around the common room and found who he was looking for. He knew how Slythering worked. First years were claimed, not the other way around, and she was a fist year technically speaking.

" You're pretty old to be a first year are you not." Gulia, turned her eyes to him, challenge blazing in them. " Do you have a problem with that," she snapped back " I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Harry simply laughed.

" No, you're not, not here, this isn't a battle of magic or strength here Gulia," She looked slightly surprised the he remembered her name, but quickly hid it, " Everything here is mental, no-one is prepared for it, a Gryffindor wouldn't last a day in this environment. What year are you in?"

" Fourth."

" Good thats my year, your a little late for the claiming-„

" Claiming?"

"Slythering tradition, a Seventh year picks a First year and shows them around and protects in return for service, no that kind of service," he quickly added seeing the expression on Gulias face. "You are a fourth year, so i suspect they would want that kind of _service_ with you, so I'm offering my protection and I'll show you around." Her eyes thinned and she litterly hissed, and Harry was sure that her pale blue eyes had flashed red for a second.

" An exchange for?" Harry looked at her, _Slytherin Indeed._

" Lets just make it a debt, shall we?" Harry didn't offer his hand, as he knew she wouldn't take it. "Deal." She said and brushed past him and up to her dorm. Harry looked to a sixth year who was looking at him and raised an eyebrow. The angry sixth year was about to say something but shut up and turned around when Harry felt a presence next to him.


	3. MrBlue, MrGreen

Harry turned to face whoever stood next to him, it was Luciun Longwater, with his Head Boy badge gleaming on his badge and grey eyes giving him an intimidating appearance. " I believe congratulations are in order Luciun, it's not everyday you become Head-boy." Harry said. He started walking to the couch again where Draco was chatting up some girl with Luciun behind him.

"And yet I find myself thanking you Potter, you got me out of some pretty... interesting situations." Harry smirked, _yes, if you can call getting chased by Pettigrew interesting. _Harry sat down in the green leather armchair he had occupied earlier while Luciun sat on its arm. "Listen Potter, now that I'm Headboy I can give you... unrestricted access to the... Restricted section of the Library," He raised his eyebrows and gave a sinister half-smile. Harry leaned forward and whispered " I'm listening." Luciun leaned even closer and whispered back. " That girl in your year, Philips. McGonagall doesn't like her, didn't want her to come this year. That interests me, the professor doesn't strike me as the type to... reject, students. There is definitely something suspicious about that girl. I can't get close to her Potter, but it looks like you just claimed her-"

"-and I can find out. OK, It's going to take time Luciun." Harry looked him in the eyes, playing an un-slytherin game of trust.

" I wouldn't ask anyone else Potter, when you need the Library just tell me." He then got up and was going to walk away but stopped for a second and said coldly,letting Harry know that he was still a Slytherin. "I do want want weekly reports Potter." And with that he stalked off, no doubt to scare some poor student wandering the halls.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy remained in the common room while most people went upstairs leaving only a hand full of boys. Seventh year boys who quickly created a circle around Harry and Draco while one of them went upstairs to fetch the rest of the fourth years.

"Yer father told ya, didn't he Malfoy," One of the boys, Semple, said.

"He told me what I needed to know, I do not have the slightest inkling what is going on," Malfoy was lying of course, no use angering the Slytherin because his surprise wasn't really a surprise. Harry opened his eyes, coming out of his meditation. He didn't see Luciun among the seventh years, probably making sure no teachers came this way. When the fourth year boys finally arrived Semple grinned and clapped his hands, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well, some of ya might be wonderin' why yer here eh? Well I'l tell ya, it's tradition, for us seventh to show you a little, secret eh. Follow me." The seventh year boy then walked out of the dorm with the fourth year boys following and the seventh forming a sort of guard around them. "Keep a good eye open, we won't show you this path again." Semple said. Harry kept his eyes open. A small red symbol in the corner. A little farther there was a red hand smear on the wall, than left and a black suit of armor. They finally stopped at a shadowy dead end. Harry turned his head to the left and saw carved into the wall were... names. " Yer gonna carve yer name into tha wall," Harry looked at him and saw he was holding something that looked like a stone knife. Harry smirked and easily took the knife from the gangly boy and carved his name into the wall. _Harry J. Potter. _When he finished he felt a strange sensation going up his arms.

" It's charmed, why?" Harry turned around and gave the knife to the Nott but his eyes were on Semple.

" To make sure no-one tells our... secret." Harry turned to see the dark haired Head boy walk past him and whisper something in Semples ear. Semple just grinned and motioned with his head for two seventh years to follow him. " I'll take that Zabini." Luciun took the knife from the black boy who had just finished carving his name and put it in his pocket. "Let us just say Potter, that whoever tells this secret will suffer certain... ramifications to his male anatomy." While his pale face remained blank the other seventh years snickered. Luciun then raised his hand and grabbed a nearby gargoyles horn and pulled, hard. The wall behind him then seemed to melt into nothingness. " Follow me."

Harry put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and started fingering his wand. The tunnel they were walking through was falling apart, some of the stone bricks had fallen make the earth visible and sometimes one could see a root peeking through. _Well, we aren't underneath the lake anymore_. Harry felt the path slope upwards and he gripped his wand harder when a realization hit him. " Luciun, if this is tradition then doesn't Snape know about this?" Harry asked the question calmly but the rest of the fourth years excluding Draco started panicking slightly.

" Good point Potter," Luciun said, a bit of laughter in his voice. "But Snape wrote his name on that wall like everyone else, he tells Dumbledore and... well I'll leave the rest to you're Imagination." Everyone gave a shutter as they continued they're walk up the tunnel. A couple minutes later they came to what looked looked like a trapdoor. Luciun pushed it open and the came up to what looked like the outskirts of a forest. Harry breathed in the fresh air as he came out. The smell of pine cone always soothed his senses. He then opened his eyes and looked around. He saw they were about a three minute walk away from the end of Hogsmeade. He took off his slytherin robes and threw them over the branch of a nearby tree, took out his wand and put it up his sleeve just as Luciun said "Ok, kids, this is gonna be fun, but we have rules, you don't go beyond were we going to take you, you stay and leave at your leisure, but you do not go anywhere else, Snape knows about this, so he has wards to make sure we stick to where we usually go. Understand?" He didn't wait for an answer before he turned around and walked to the village. Harry was right behind him when they entered an alleyway and walked a bit further into it. They stopped at two large red metal doors that were set into a three story rickety old building that looked like it was going to fall apart any day. Luciun knocked three times and waited. The door then opened a little bit and an eye peered out. The door closed and opened again, this time fully. Harry and the rest walked in while Luciun stopped to talk to the doorman, a hunched over guy who smelled strongly of tobacco. When Harry passed his eyes snapped up to Harrys and followed his path down the hallway. As Harry got closer the doorway at the end he heard music playing louder and louder.

Harry Potter sat at a shadowy booth and the Flowing Poison club. The many lights and loud music was begining to irritate him but he tried his best to ignore, good practice for his occlumency. The fourth years Draco included were all getting drunk and dancing and doing god knows what. But it wasn't the fourth years that interested Harry. The seventh years weren't partaking in the festivities. Instead they were spread about talking to people in their own shadowy corners and booths. One particularly caught his attention. He pointed his wand to his ear and muttered "Certe," and then it towards Luciun and whoever he was with and said "sonorus." Their voice then filled his ears as if they were next to him,

" If I can get you a sample though, you can get it to someone who can" It was Luciun with an impatient voice that Harry rarely heard. The strangers silky voice then filled his ears.

" Of course, but you need to get me the sample and the money, and I will get you what you need, it is a small matter. If your suspicions are correct though then you are in some trouble. You are going to need a lote of research."

" That is for me to worry about, you just do your end of the deal."

"If everything goes smoothly I can have a meeting arranged for a week, however once I let go i is not going to be easy to arrange it, and holding is gonna cost."

"I am willing to pay the cost, if all goes well the end result is going to be far more bigger then a few lost galleons." With that Luciun stood up quickly and threw a few galleons on the table and left. The stranger took the galleons but remained seated in the corner booth. Harry cancelled the spell and downed the whiskey in his hand. He got up and started pushing through the crowd to get to the booth were the stranger sat. He was going to get there when a pretty girl pounced him and started grinding against him.

" Were you going pretty, stay and dance." Harry took out his wand and pointed it against her ribcage, _stupefy._ The poor girl crumbled to the ground, the rest of the crowd oblivious to the tragedy. _Stupid girls, can't they see I don't want to dance._ He continued pushing his was through the crowd until he came right up to the booth.

"What do you want kid, make it quick."

" I saw you talking to my friend, what was that about?"

"Business," The stranger snapped. Harry only smirked and leaned in closer. "What type of business?"

Harry could feel a shift of attitude with the stranger. " I acquire things kid, you need something that you can't get with the other dealers you come to me, but make sure it's important, I **do not** like wasting my time." Harry sat down and leaned forward. "I think we can work something out Mr..."

"Call me ."

" I need someone who knows his ways around the goblins, a lawyer of sorts. But he needs to have nothing to do with Potter Enterprises. If hes good you are going to get your share of the end profit. However my window is only open for a few months so the sooner the better."

" Sure kid, I think I know just the person, but I need some gold now. You now, to encourage our future dealings." Harry had expected this and reached into his pocket and threw out 3 galleons. " I believe that's enough for now ."

" More then satisfactory Mr..."

" Green. ." Harry then turned around and walked Away while chuckled.

Attention, Beta needed


	4. Not your Friend

Harry walked up to Draco who was snogging with on a couch some girl who was far more smashed than Draco. Harry took out his wand and gave it a lazy flick and the girl flew off Draco who looked up at Harry with angry expression. He got up and made to get his wand out but almost fell. Harry easily caught him with quiditch honed reflexes. He carried the drunken blond over to the doors but stopped when he felt an arm on his shoulder. The grip tightened and spun him around, causing him to drop Malfoy to the ground. When he finished the 180 degree rotation he came face to with a large burly man who stank of tobacco and had a mad rage in his eyes. He shoved Harry into a nearby wall yelled, " You stunned my girl you little shit," His breath nearly made Harry want to vomit. Harry looked over the mans shoulder and saw the girl he stunned among the crowd of onlookers who were gathering to watch the fight looking a little dazed. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand but drooped it when the man gave him another shove while he continued yelling. Harry looked madly for anyone to help him while panic lowly started creeping into him.

He saw Luciun nearby talking to a Slytherin not paying any attention to what was going on. Harry acted without thinking and threw out his hand while the mans grip on him tightened. The stone knife flew from Luciuns pocket into Harrys sweaty hand. He immediately twisted in the mans grip and stuck the knife with all his might into the mans large side. A roar so load echoed his throat that the whole club went quit while only the music played. The grip on Harry was lost and he quickly darted for his wand, grabbed it in his hand, pointed it at the yelling mans face and yelled " Reducto." The spell hits it target and lifted him off the ground and into the rather large crowd, leaving an arc of blood behind.

A panting Harry got up and wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. Harry picked the bloody knife up with his left hand but when he got up he was met with a rather frightening sight. It seemed the bastards mates had decided to gang up on him. _Bloody hell. _Harry took in a deep breath and tried to force his pulse to slow down. His eyes looked around assessing the situation. _Three of them, their drunk meaning their careless. Two have wands one has a beater bat, why the fuck does he have a beater bat? _He didn't get to finish this trail of thought when said drunkard rushed towards Harry with a loud "Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!" Harry swung his knife but it was caught by the drunkards hand while he raised his bat. Harry wasn't fazed however because he rook aim and once again yelled "Reducto," sending the man flying into his friend who was half-way through some curse. The third had finished his though and Harry was too late when it hit his side and sent him flying. The crowd had enough time to move away and Harry hit the floor, Hard. His head smacked into the floor with a resounding 'Thud'. He was seeing stars and doubles. And when he tried to get up he realized he couldn't move his legs, they had gone limp. He didn't even have time to realize just how bad his situation was when one of the Drunks crossed the distance between him and Harry and raised his leg to stomp on the slytherins face. Harry stuck the knife into the stompers grounded foot and placed a _finite incantatum _on his immobile legs simultaneously, sprung up and rugby tackled the howling man. Effectively ripping his foot in half on the sharp edge of the knife that remained embedded in the wood floor. Harry turned around but didn't have time to sling a spell before he dodged a flying Beaters bat. Harry heard a loud 'Oof' from behind him but didn't care. The beater was now defenceless so Harry quickly sent a stunner his way. He managed to dodge it like Harry had his bat and ran at Harry, swinging his fists. Being drunk served its purpose and he tripped halfway through and landed right on his face. Harry easily heard the loud crunch. He ignored the groaning fool and turned to face the last remaining drunkard, but found him already emancipated.

Luciun walked up to Harry with a grin on his face and said, " My dear Harry, it took me two Weeks before I had my first bar fight," He brushed past Harry and pulled the knife out of the ground, " and I fared far... worse then you have." He wiped its stone edge on his robes and put the knife in his pocket. The crowd around them slowly went back to their wild dancing. Harry went to the bar and sat on the stool, his head hitting the counter and he felt darkness clouding his senses.

" Drinks on the house lad, special coming up for the winner." Harry looked up to see the bartender give him a murky brown drink. " Haven' seen a fight tha' good in a while, you sure got some kick in you." Harry didn't reply and quickly downed his drink. The liquid left a burning path down his throat but it wasn't enough to keep Harry in the realm of the living. Before he knew it his head was on the counter fast asleep.

Harry was having trouble staying awake during charms. While the little professor talked about charms theory that Harry had known since second year he was trying to keep his impossibly heavy eye-lids up. To his left was sitting Hermione Granger, who kept giving him disapproving glances.

" What in gods name did you do last night Potter, I haven't seen like this in class, since well never!" Hermione whispered, scared of the professor noticing and deducting house points. Harry turned his head sleepily and replied normally without a care in the world," Got into a bar-fight." Hermiones jaw dropped and she looked at Harry with wide eyes. She quickly shaked her head slapped him on the arm and continued whispering. " Seriously Potter, that's not funny, if you don't want to tell me the truth fine. But don't be like this again. I appreciate having someone challenging in class." With that she turned back to her charms note-book and continued writhing notes far more advanced then Flitwicks lecture. Harry looked at his time-table, _just twenty more minutes and then I have history of magic, sleep then, take notes from Granger later._

_Fifteen more minutes._

_Ten mo- WAKE UP GODDAMMIT, ten more bloody minutes._

**DIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!! **Harrys head, along with Dracos, whom Harry hadn't even noticed had fallen asleep, snapped up at the sound of the bell. Harry slowly put his stuff in his bag while trying to stifle a yawn. He stumbled out of the door way and let himself be carried along with the crowd. Literally carried. A bedazzled Daphne and somehow awake Theodore Nott held him up while he tried his best to walk of his own accord. They were just about to get to the History of magic classroom when a face no-one wanted to see somehow appeared from nowhere.

" Well dear brother, what happened to you, wouldn't want mum and dad to find out that your sleeping on first day of class." Chris Potters voice made many heads turn and some people stopped. Harry shrugged of his fellow Slytherins support and stood up straight, all signs of weariness washing off him.

" The same could be said about you, I hear you Gryffindors are infamous for getting pissed drunk and careless in the Dormroom." _At least we were discreet._ Harry thought, not wanting to sound jealous. " Mother isn't a big fan, and not even father is gonna be able to help you Chris." Said brother paled slightly.

" Fine, you tell her. I'll just have to let it slip about your activities as well." Harry just laughed at Chris's threat.

" And I care Chris because?" His brother didn't say anything Harry continued walking but stopped abruptly when his brother hit him, verbally, with such a low blow that is worthy of legend.

" Because then there is even less chance of them remembering your name. Isn't that what you want. For mum to hug you, dad to play quidditch with you. Well they're never gonna, you know why because you're nothing more then a-" Harry had tried to ignore him, to hide behind his occlumency shields, but it became too much and Chris never got to finish his sentence, because while he was expecting a magical attack, he wasn't expecting a fist to the face. Chris stumbled back holding a bleeding lip. Him being momentarily dazed was enough time for Harry to pull his wand out and shouted "Impervio furnunculus," Dried up, angry red welts started appearing all over Chrises face and hands and places where the public couldn't see. Chris tried to get up but cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor. Ron Weasley and Lavender were running to aid their fallen friend. Harry turned around and entered the History of magic classroom, his silent Slytherin entourage behind him contemplating what just happened. Harry took a seat at the very back of the classroom. The Slytherins sitting around him creating something of a shield as the Gryffindors poured in. Draco sat to his right and Daphne to his left. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, " If you need to left of some heat later Harry, I am perfectly willing."

Harry simply said "we Will see." As he put his face in his hands in hopes that no one will see that single tear and take it as a sign of weakness.

At lunch Harry simply sat there playing with his food. His mind blocking out the sounds of the many happy students around him, _bloody fuckers, they have no idead how lucky they are._ Harry then felt someone occupy what was the empty spot to his right. He glanced at the newcomer and stared for a little while trying to understand who it was.

" They told me you were bright Potter, care to remember my name," snapped Gulia. Harry looked back at his food and sighed.

" Sorry Gulia, just a little out of it." He threw his fork down and got up and slung his bag around a shoulder. " Did you eat?"

" No, but its okay, Im not Hungry. And it seems your gonna take me someplace interesting. Your not getting any though." She said the last part with a fiery temper that improved his mood some, he always liked a challenge. " Follow me, I got something to show you."

He then walked out of the full Great Hall with Gulian following him, oblivious to the murderous eyes of Daphne Greengrass and the smirking Draco Malfoy.

Harry led her up many stairs and corridors while she silently followed. Finally they came to a staircase that spiralled, Harry only was able to se a few stairs before they disappeared around a bend. He turned to see Gulian right behind him. " What is this Potter, I think I made it clear, **you are not getting any.**"

" And I don't want **any**," _girls, are they all insane._ He thought when he saw an offended glint in her eyes. He interrupted her before she opened her mouth. " I said all teach you how to survive an Slytherin, and I am showing you a trick I discovered earlier." With that he turned around and walked up the staircase.

Harry walked out unto the roof of the middle tower, it wasn't the tallest tower by any means but it had uses few knew of. Harry leaned his back against the parapet and looked at Gulia, she was shielding her eyes and her skin looked kinda red. Harry looked to the sky, it was a cloudless day and the sun blared in all its might. Harry was sure that when class let up the students would go and sit by the lake.

" I burn easy Potter," Gulia answered his unasked question.

" If you say so, now the lesson begins, and I will tell you this once so listen. Life in Slytherin is a constant climb for power. Everyone wants to be the best, have the most. You are sorted into Slytherin because you will do anything to achieve your means. The only thing that you can achieve while in school is power over your classmates. Even if you do not partake in the race for control, you will be blackmailed, threatened, and downright harassed just so they make sure you stay down. They will continue until you are under their control, you see where this is going Gulia. I got you down as one to not take lightly to authority, so I'm letting you in on this little secret of mine. I call this my tower of blackmail. Look around," and so Gulia did. The tower allowed one to see almost all the courtyards within the castle and a good portion of the bailey. " Snogging sessions, shady deals, and all the rest. It provides entertainment and info. Use it an exchange for something from someone who needs it or for your own uses. Few no of this, as the entrance to this roof is rather complex to get to, but I trust you will remember it. I find myself here when I need to think, so we will cross paths often if you decide to use this, any questions?"

Gulia took it all in, a calculating look in her eyes. " When does it start?"

" What start? Oh the race, it started the moment you were sorted. No-one is your friend in Slytherin Gulia. Draco and Daphne are a means to an end. They know my weakness and I know theirs. Everything is an act. The act is an act, we drop the exterior act but there as another act beneath the interior and one beneath that. You need to think not two steps ahead but ten. Right now Gulia, you must look at me and make notes, see my weaknesses because I am seeing yours Gulia. I might act like one or at least act like I am trying to be one," Harry then walked right up to a now amazed Gulia, who was obviously not expecting his rant, and stood so their faces were an inch apart." I am not your friend Gulia."


	5. No Limits

Harry Potter sat at a small table in a crook in a corner of the massive Hogwarts Library

Harry Potter sat at a small table in a crook in a corner of the massive Hogwarts Library. It was a favorite haunt of his apart form the blackmail tower. At the current moment he was writing an essay for snape. He ran a hand through his long locks and sat back in his chair. He looked through one of the librarys high cathedral like windows that could be seen from anywhere in the library at the cloudy sky. Gray rays of light beamed from the heavens through the clouds and it looked like rain was to be expected. Harry continued writing his essay and tried to determine rather or not to go to see Mr.Blue today. It had been a week since he had went to the club and he needed to see if any progress was made. Harry finished his essay and rolled it up. Just then he hear a slight cough come from down the bookshelf cranny. He glanced down to see Hermione there walking towards him. He smirked as he got out a book and some parchment from his old book bag.

" Nice to see you Hermione." Harry said.

" Same goes to you Potter," She then took out some parchment from her bag and through it at Harry who deftly caught it. She saw this and as she snatched his Potions essay said, " When is your first Quiditch practice?"

" Tomorrow," Harry answered as he unrolled her parchment. It was full of complicated number patterns and equations, but to Harry it all made sense. He leaned closer and dipped his quill in ink and started making corrections to her paper. " I have to say Hermione, this is definitely interesting. Are you seeking a profession as a Healer?" He looked up at her and she likewise from correcting his potions essay.

" No, more like a pioneer into untested waters. You are just the only one with an open mind who can understand all that," she pointed to the parchment," and is willing to help me, even if only for your own gains."

" I am a Slytherin," He said to the brainy Ravenclaw. He then opened the large tome which was called, The Conversion of Arithmetic Equations Into Arcane Uses. He carefully opened it to the right page, and after reading it for about five minutes made a couple more corrections to the parchment.

" Here your essay is finished. Hows my work going along." Harry took his essay back and put it in his bag. He then glanced at her work and seemed to think for a while. " your layering is sloppy, a whole different effect could be achieved if the various spells don't interact properly and achieve the wrong chain reaction." He looked at Hermione who already took the parchment back and was looking over her mistakes. He noticed how she bit her bottom lip when she did that. He sighed and looked out the windows again. It had started to rain and if he strained his ears he could hear the thunder. He sighed as he stood up smoothly and started packing his things. He slung his heavy bag over his shoulder but ignored the weight to which he was now used.

" I'm going to go now, I'm tired and have allot on my mind. I'll meet you back here some other time, okay." Hermione looked up and nodded obviously not minding that he was leaving so early. As Harry turned around and navigated his way through the labyrinth that was the Hogwarts library he coudln't help but wonder how he managed his life. Even as a Slytherin he managed to keep up so many different persona's that it was confusing. He sighed. It really was no wonder his parents didn't want him. The Potters were a pure Gryffindors, why would they want a Slytherin son who was jealous of his brother, was scheming left and right and was friends, or at least was near enough to first name terms, with their greatest enemy. Not to forget that he constantly made their celebrity son look inferior due to the jealousy. He nodded to Madame Pince out of habit as he left the library. He would give everything he ha achieved and all his carefully calculated plans and all the strings he had personally weaved for some quality mother and father bonding with his parents. Even if just for an hour. When he felt a hand wrap itself around his upper arm and pull him into an alcove his wand flew from his pocket and to the throat of his capturer.

" Easy there, wouldn't want to hurt you Potter," To prove her point Gulia squeezed his toned arm rather hard. Harry found it actually hurt, not that he would admit it of course. Harry lowered his wand but stood his ground, his body an inch away from Gulias. " What do you want Gulia?"

" I need your help Potter," She pulled him further into the shadows of the surprisingly deep alcove. Harry couldn't help but realize how intimate this situation was but quickly put it in the back of his mind. " Warrington is out to get me, so far I have two detentions because of the bastard, every time a teacher comes and he's around it looks like I'm harassing the wanker or some shit." Her grip on Harrys arm tightened as she went on and he couldn't help but wince slightly. She noticed and let go but had didn't say sorry. " You help me get him and I'll be in your debt."

" That's two you already owe me," He raised an eyebrow although she probably couldn't see it in the darkness. " Shut it Potter, will you help me or not." Harry contemplated his answer, although he had already made it up. " Sure, meet me at the tower tonight, I'll brief you then." He turned around, intentionally making his robes fly around him like Snapes and walked out of the alcove. Yet once he thought about it, it had been a rather cool exit. _Oh well, a bit of drama never hurts anyone._

Harry Potter was leaning against the parapet watching the various couples in the various courtyards who though their presence was concealed by the night. He had a Slytherin scarf wrapped around his his neck and his fathers leather jacket zipped all the way up to prevent the chilly night breeze from touching his skin. He brushed his long hair out of his face but found it fruitless as the wind blew back to where it was. He didn't turn around when he heard the door open behind him, but rather kept his eyes trained on a figure who was barely visible. " Come here Gulia, look at him." He pointed at the figure who was standing on a roof that was lower then theirs by at least four storey and was about halfway across the castle. Gulia walked up next to Harry and looked at the figure. Harry looked at her and noticed that she was scantly clad for such weather, she was still in her Hogwarts blouse and skirt, but missing the robes. " Who is that?" She asked. Harry rested his elbows on the edge of the tower and started idly twidling his thumbs.

" That is Derrick Gray, he is a sixth year who rules his year with an iron fist, having effectively performed a coup d'etat against Luciun a year back and not wanting to give it back." At her confused look Harry replied," Luciun is now Headboy so he couldn't care less now, but a year ago he had the seventh years down to the fourth literally licking his shoes. Derrick got sick of it and rebelled. He succedeed and now the sixth has simply traded Luciun for a lesser evil."

" And what does this have to do with my warrington problem." She said with an Impatient tone in her voice.

Harry didn't answer because at exactly 11:00 another figure joined Derrick atop the rooftop. Gulia looked at Harry expecting him to answer, and answer he did.

" And that is our dear Warrington. What most people don't know is that it is not only his year the Derrick has in his pocket. He pulled Warrington out of a sticky situation and Warrington owes hims big time now. Warrington is infamous for his ability to frame people, and Derrick is equally famous for doing the exact opposite, pulling them out of these situation. Framed or not. This collaboration usually works greatly in Derricks favour, allowing him to weave a string and pull it when he needs to." Harry looked at Gulia who was nodding along. Watching the two Slytherins exchanging words as if she heard everything they said and listening to Harry at the same time. Harry continued, " What most people also don't know is that me and Derrick have a strong feud going between us." "What happened?" " Lets just say he beat me at his own game:" At this she let out a laugh but Harry quickly covered her mouth, an unlucky move as she accidently bit him at that moment. Harry quickly pulled his hand away and squinted his eyes trying to see the damage. " You drew blood."

" Sorry," she whispered sounding genuinely sorry. Harry shrugged it off. " Anyways Gulia, Derrick managed to come out on top but it was a close draw. Ever since then he has been trying to make sure I don't have another shot, he has been failing miserably." For some reason Gulia didn't doubt him.

" So, he sent Warrington to get me into trouble so he could pull me out and use me to get to you. The day I let him do that is the day that I fall for you, never."

" Actually you are going to do just that, you are going to play him. Feed him wrong info, make him think he is winning. You will submit to him, and he will divulge his plan to you. Derricks greatest weakness is to show off. You do what you want with the info though, you are a Slytherin, I'm just leveling the playing field." Harry looked at her and Emerald met pale blue under the cloak of night. They stayed that way for what could have been an eternity or maybe just a minute. Gulia then licked her lips, turned around and quickly walked away, a smoothness in her step she had lacked before. Harry mearly turned around and assumed the same pose he was in before, continuing his silent vigil.

Harry Potter walked out unto the Quiditch Pitch with his Nimbus 2000 slung over his shoulder being held by his left hand while in his right was a half-eaten apple. He took a last bite and flung it into a nearby bin, which was at least 20 meters away.

" And that Potter, is why we're gonna win this season." Said Bletchley Miles as he landed next to Harry riding his own Nimbus. He then looked to Draco who stood next to Harry, " But you better step up your technique Malfoy. If it wasn't for Potter we would have lost last season also. Now lets go, you two are the last here."

Harry jumped on his broom and flew after Miles who immediately went to to the goalpost. Harry did a few laps around the stadium, letting the wind whip his long hair around. He did a a couple confusing tricks relishing in the amount of control he had over his broomstick. It was intoxicating this control. He was free, there were no limits,

_No limits at all._

He joined the ring that had formed around miles and hovered. " Ok, we are going to play a mini-quiditch game were we are going to switch positions so as to get a better understanding of our opponents. I am going to referee and coach as teammenship doesn't really apply to the

keeper. Potter, Malfoy and Bole, i want you on one team. Potter is gonna be beater and you two are going to be chasers." Harry easily caught the beaters bat that bole threw at him and swung it around a bit, a smirk appearing on his lips as he remembered his bar fight. " Higgs, your going to be beater, Uruqhart and Vasiey chasers. Begin on my whistle."He then flew to the crate which contained the balls and let lose on bludger and threw up a quaffle and blew his whistle. Harry Immediately flew after the bludger swinging his bat, he got there before Higgs because he was closer and hit it with all his might towards Vasiey who was in possession of the Quaffle. The beater saw this coming from a mile away and easily dodged it. Harry paid little attention as he flew after Draco, not a second too soon as Higgs hit the bludger in his direction. Draco saw this and pulled back successfully slowing his broom and allowing Harry to rush past and hit the bludger. When Harrys bat met the bludger he heard a pop and grasped his shoulder while the bludger raced toward Uruqhart who had caught the pass from Vasey. Hearing Harrys cry he turned around only to be hit in the chest by the bludger. Luckily they weren't far up so he only fell unconscious when he hit the ground. Harry also manouvered himself to the ground using only his legs and quickly kicked his broom away.

" That use ta' happen' to me all tha' time Potter," Bole said as He walked up to Harry. " Shut ya' eyes and try not ta' scream," Harry looked at Bole without fear in his eyes but didn't even have time to scream when Bole skillfully grabbed his arm and shoulder and popped the bone in back in its socket. Harrys eyes only widened and he let out a little "Ouch" much to the laughter of his fellow Slytherins.

" Ok lets get back to practice," Yelled Miles after he had revived Vaisey.

Two hours later Harry was walking away from the Stadium alone, being excused early from practice by Miles for his good playing. Which meant that Harry was in charge of making sure that Ravenclaw didn't win the next game. He was nearly at the bailey when he saw his brother walking towards him from the direction of the lake, a rather impressive image as the morning sun gleamed of the water and silhouetted Chrises body.

" What do you want Chris," Harry said impatiently, dying to get in bed and rest of sore muscles. Chris ran his hand through his wavy brown hair and frowned.

" Pettigrews been seen, somewhere around Blackpool. He had someone with him, they didn't tell me who but its someone important. They told me to be careful, just thought I might tell you to make us even." He looked at Harry briefly before he turned around and strolled back to Ron and Parvati, who he immediately embraced when he sat down. Harry furrowed his brow in thought as he walked back to the castle. Pettigrew was dangerous and he would be hell bent on killing Harry and Chris after last year. He would be even more dangerous now that he was at Voldemorts side, who probably also had killing the Potter twins high on his list. _Bugger, just when I thought this year would be normal. Have I ever had a normal year_. He walked down to the dungeons and entered the common room, finding it mostly empty this early in the morning except for a few girls there and there and boys below fourth year. If he hadn't had Quiditch practice today he would probably also be one of the boys suffering from hangovers, or just sleeping from staying up late. Alcohol played havoc with the senses, and he always needed to be alert, something he had learnt from Luciun.

He walked up to his room and didn't even care to undress before he hit the bed and closed his eyes, making sure to clear his mind, which was becoming easier. Once he was sure he was going to be dreamless and his mental shields were up he let sleep take him.

A couple hundred miles away a rat was scurrying through woods at an incredible pace. It finally reached a small woden cabin that would be impossible to find unless you were looking for that cabin. Something that Pettigrew and his master had made sure of. The rat entered the cabin threw a pipe and transformed into a hunched over short man.

" What news do you have for me Wormtail," said a raspy voice, barely a whisper as if it was drawing ist last breath.

" It is happening this year master," said Peter as he approached the cushioned chair which sitting in front of a fire. " I have looked into it and found that Potter Enterprise's is sponsoring it, which means-"

" I know what it means Wormtail."

" Of course you do Master," said Wormtail without hesitation and not losing his confident yet hunched over stand. He was a thin balding man with watery beatle eyes and a rat like face. His physical appearance didn't bother him however, actually it helped when people underestimated him so heavily. " We can do nothing at the moment if you wish and let nature take its course, the second Potter twin however."

" You will do nothing with the boy, he is a Slytherin and I have seen his mind. We have allot in common, if anything we should help the brat Chris in order to make the twin jealous, hateful. Bring him over to our side when the time comes. It will only benefit us."

" But master-„

" But nothing Wormtail. Lord Voldemort knows best and it would not do well for you to question him. For soon he will have no Limits Wormtail, death will be but a passing concern and power will be mine, and mined alone." His evil cackle scared away all the animals around the cabing except one, who instead approached it. " _Hello Nagini, you hunted well I trust_" Voldemort hissed. Wormtail Immediately backed into the corner upon seeing the large serpent enter the room. " I want you to contact all my supporters that are left, let loose rumour of my return, make sure they are ready when the time comes Wormtail."

" With pleasure my Lord." Wormtail then transformed into his rat form and scurried away. Nagini watching him with a hungry gleam in her eyes. "_ in time Nagini, in time._"


	6. The Unforgiven

New blood joins this earth

_New blood joins this earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man strugggles on and on he's doomed_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

_The Unforgiven, Metallica_

Harry yawned as he opened his eyes and looked at his wristwatch, he had been sleeping for two hours. He heard light snoring and upon further inspection found Draco sleeping in his quiditch robes, much like Harry had. Getting out of bed and changing into his usual attire of black t-shirt and jeans, Harry left the dorms and common room and began going to the Head Tower, where the Head-Boy and girl resided. As he walked, he started pondering about what his brother had told him earlier. _Pettigrews been spotted, means he recovered. Is it possible that he's looking for Voldemort? No he wouldn't be out if he was. This could only mean he's already found him, which means... Shit! Voldemort has one of his most dangerous supporters helping him recover._ Just then, he heard a voice yell, " Potter!" Being startled so suddenly while pondering about someone who was out to get him, it was only expected that he would spin around and send a silent _expelliarmus_ toward the voice. And that was exactly what he did.

" What's your poblem? It's not like someone's out to get you! I could give you detention for that you know," Luciun said with his usual self righteous tone, as he got up and straightened his robes, " But I'm not going to, if you tell me what I want to know, and make it good." He re-attached his head boy badge and looked at Harry waiting for answers.

" Sorry Luciun, guess I'm being unreasonably paranoid," _if only he knew the half of it. _" I was actually looking for you." Harry checked the area,looking left and right, making sure no-one saw them. He then jerked his head at Luciun, showing him to move into the nearest alcove. Funny enough, it was the same alcove he had occupied with Giulia, only yesterday. Whatever god was looking after him had a twisted sense of humour.

Leaning against the wall, Harry started his report. " Her personality is rather, how should I say... Aggressive. She looks to be against authority and doesn't enjoy anyone having the upper hand on her. Definitely not someone to boss around. I'm guessing McGonagald knew this. She definitely is catching up quickly in Slytherin, a natural; I have to say upon closer observation. She is different, of that there is no doubt". _I wonder whether that's a good thing… "_She's also being hunted down by Derrek through Warrington. No doubt, to get to me. Looks like she's making it personal. That's all I've got." Harry intentionally left out the red eye episode along with her burning easily and managing to draw blood with a small bite. You never knew how Luciun would react. He wasn't stupid, he was a Slytherin.

" Is that all Potter?" Luciun asked him with an edge to his voice, he wasn't very pleased.

_Might as well give him a little to work on. _" Well she does seem to be unnaturally pale, doesn't seem to get much sun. When I took her out she seemed to burn a little easily…" Harry tried to make all this sound relatively trivial. He kept a close eye for Luciun's reaction. There was a gleam of triumph in his eyes and he seemed to stand a little straighter, and finally a smile tugged at his lips. _Shit, definitely not good. _Just then he felt a slight twich in his right hand, and he scratched it. He hated itchs.

" Well, Potter, I have to go." With that, he walked off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry's itch acted up again, and he scratched it again. He looked at his hand and noticed that the itch was around his scabs from Giulia's bite. He simply growled and started his track towards the kitchens, quiditch practice really made him hungry, and breakfast was already over. He was halfway there when he heard someone yell, " Stupefy!" He turned around and screamed "protego!_" _The pale purple shield snapped in place and the stunner bounce off it into the ceiling. _What the fuck is it with people sneaking up on me today? _He then saw his brother, walking up to him with a half-smile on his face. He hated that condescending smile that his brother always pulled out at the worst moments.

" Just making sure you're ready brother." Harry smirked, and flicked his wand sending a silent jelly legs hex at his brother who fell to the floor, while his legs jerked all over the place. " How can you teach me to be prepared when you aren't brother?" Harry said with a broad smile. He loved when he could prove himself better than his brother.

" When Dad hears about this Harry...!" Chris yelled, attempting a threat, and unable to reach his wand since his jerking legs kicked it away.

" What is dad going to do Chris? The days when I bent to his will, and cried when he yelled at me are over. I'm better then he ever was, I'm better than you. He could have had the perfect son but he refused to see that. I dont need you, I don't need my parents, I don't need anyone." _Maybe if I continue telling myself that it will be true, _Harry thought as he turned around and walked away. Leaving Chris to his fate. However he only got two steps before he heard a strict voice say, " Mr.Potter, stop right there," _This day doesn't get any better does it. _ He turned around to meet his own fate. " Were you planning on leaving your brother like this?" Professor McGonagald said. She finished the hex and helped Chris up. She then pierced Harry with her gaze.

"You shouldn't let your jealousy influence yourself. Your brother has done extraordinary things, has a gift, potential, that doesn't mean you can hurt him, to make you feel better." She once again busied herself making sure Chris was okay. _Damn it, I have done more then she will ever know. If it wasn't for me that bastard wouldn't be alive. _" Detention today at 8:00 sharp Potter. You won't be alone." With that she took Chris by the shoulder and led him away. To training, no doubt.

121212121

" Tell Snape, he will get you out of it. Hell, he might even give you points for attacking the brat. You know he hates those Gryffindors." Draco said while they ate lunch.

" Yeah Draco, but in case you haven't noticed, he also hates everything and anything to do with Potter."

"And you are Harry Potter." Said Pansy, as she plopped next to Draco and slung her arm over him. If looks could kill, Pansy would be beyond the realm of the dead. Draco glared at her.

" You know Pansy," Harry said," I never thought I would say this, but you are a professional." A look of confusion plastered on her face. " A professional at being fucking stupid." Draco merely snorted but that was enough for Pansy to slap his arm.

" You're supposed to protect me Draco, we're betrothed." She said proudly, as if she had just made a great point.

" Maybe if I piss you off enough, you will file a divorce. Now please leave before I have Harry hex you."When she looked at Harry, he merely raised his eybrows and lowered his hand to where his wand was. Pansy gave a loud huff and walked away. " One day Harry, she's going to push me too far, and magical bonding can go..." He didn't finish his sentence and continued eating. Harry then heard a laugh and turned his head only to see a laughing Daphne and Giulia walking towards him. _Here's your first test, Giulia, Daphne does not give up property easily. _He gave his hand a scratch, and somehow Giulia managed to notice.

" What's wrong with your hand _all mighty lord of slytherins?_" Giulia said as she sat down next to him. The aggression and sarcasm of her words didn't reach her eyes, however, she took his hand and examined it with a frown, totally missing the look of annoyance, and even a bit of hatred that Daphne shot her when she wasn't looking.

" Do not give him any ideas Philips, he might just take it as a challenge. That's what happened when Zabini said-" Harry shot Draco a look that immediatly shut him up. He was irritated today, and Giulia's coddling was really starting to piss him off. _I have done and seen things that these fools can't imagine. I grew up by myself and dont need anyone coddling me_. He ripped his hand out of Giulia's grasped and got up, ignoring her shocked expression. He needed to blow off steam, now.

" Daphne, come with me!" He then walked off to his the infamous dungeon room #69. Once he reached the dungeon he slammed the door and performed the neccesary spells. In the darkness he easily found Daphne and slammed her against the wall. He was beyond caring if he hurt her or not and he smashed his lips against hers he felt all the pain come crashing down on him. He didn't feel his right hand twitch and threw Daphne against a desk, having memorized the layout of the room by heart. If one could see him now, the look of rage upon his face did not belong to someone his age, but there was something there also. He had the look of an aged warrior, who had fought for far too long, and was too tired to hope for a better life. Being consumed by something that was not him he pounced on Daphne, venting all his frustration on her.

Harry stood in front of Professor McGonagald's door with a scowl on his face, however it quickly disappeared when her door opened. Instead his face was blank and he gave a curt nod, " Professor McGonagald. I'm here for detention." She moved over to her desk and sat down, putting on her reading glasses she started correcting exams.

" Good, we'll just wait for Ms.Philips." He noticed a scowl tugging at her lips when she said the name. Harry wasn't surprised as she had already told him that she was going to be with him, "I'm going to be with you, but dont get too excited Potter, that cat is gonna be watching," Were her exact words. Harry was standing by the door where she left him, when McGonagald looked up and pointed to a seat.

" Well, sit Potter," she said strictly. Harry moved over to the chair with a practiced walk. _Never look them in the eyes or walk too slow, they take it as a challenge. Never look down or walk too fast because they take it as sign of weakness. _He sat down and started fingering his wand which was resting in his sleeve. The Proffesor noticed this and stuck out her hand, " I will be taking that Potter,"

" Of course Proffesor." He gave her his wand and started twiddling his thumbs while looking around the office, briefly noticing the sheer scale of tartan patterns she managed to stuff in her surprisingly bare office.

" Is something wrong Mr.Potter?" Harry looked at McGonagald, when she spoke focusing on her dimple. He must have let a bit of disgust accidentally slip. " Nothing at all professor." Just at that moment there was a knock at the door and McGonagald went to open it. However, instead of Giulia standing there like Harry had fully expected it was... Snape. His eyes passed over Harry as he observed the room over McGonagald's shoulder. _Where's Giulia?_

"Albus wished to see you Minerva, he has given me permission to take over Potter's and Philip's detention. You better hurry, it seemed Urgent." Snape put emphasis on the word urgent, he obviously wanted to get her out of the way. McGonald huffed and glared at an unfazed Snape as she brushed past him. He had his eyes on her retreating back when he said to Harry,

" Scram, Potter! I have better things to do than watch you scrub cauldrons, a job that's worthy only of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs." Translation: Slytherins are too good to be in detention.

Harry merely nodded and started walking towards the dungeon, hoping to get ready for tonight. As he walked, he heard voices down the corridor and around the bend, it was Hermione's and someone elses. He continued walking, until they came around the bend. He recognized the girl with whom Hermione was conversing. Alaya Cambata, a ravenclaw fourth year. She looked at him as if she wanted to kill him. _And an avid supporter of Chris._ He turned his attention back to Granger.

" Granger, I have unlimited access to the restricted section. I can get you any book you need, but I need you to do some work for me, you will have it finished in no time. Basics like transfiguration and such."

"Don't do it Hermione, he's a Slytherin," The short girl said. Harry glared at her.

" Any book Potter?" Hermione asked, by then Harry knew she'd agree.

" Any book." Harry replied, he had better things to do then Homework.

" Deal." Harry nodded his head, and continued walking as had Hermione, it was a routine when they made these exchanges. Well, now that he had homework out of the way, he could occupy himself with what had been plaguing his mind for a couple days already. The Philips girl, Luciun knew something about her and so did McGonagal, his hand gave another twitch. This girl obviously had a secret and Harry had to find out what it was.

It was nearing midnight, and Harry Potter stood infront of a blank wall next to a stone gargoyle. He was dressed in black robes that covered him completly, his hood was down but he pulled it up, then he pulled secretely the gargoyle's horn. As the wall disappeared, he pulled his cloak around him and looked around cautiously. He entered the tunnel, just as the wall flickered back to life, or un-life, whichever way you looked at it. He walked through the tunnel at a quick pace. He wanted to finish this meeting quick, if his theory was correct he needed all the time he could get, and some galleons wouldn't hurt. He soon came up to the trapdoor, and opened it, coming out into the chilly air of the forest. As he walked through the damp grass to the club, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around but saw nothing,_ must have been a fox, well at least I hope it is._ He turned around and continued walking, a bit faster though. He looked up to the sky, it was cloudless and he could see the half-moon perfectly, along with the thousands of shining stars that accompanied it. He always loved the stars.

When he reached the red steel doors he gave three loud knocks. He looked right, the alley opened to the forest from which he came. He looked left, the alley opened to the town were there were small summerhouses were the villagers lived. He didn't see a soul, but he swore he could feel someone watching him. The same small man as last time opened the doors. He gave Harry a smile, which revealed his mismatched yellow teeth.

" Come on in," He moved aside as Harry walked in. He pulled his hood a little more to make sure his face was in complete shadow, and entered the club. It was a little less populated but the music played just as loud. He ignored the flashing lights, the people dancing around and looked for Mr.Blue. He was sitting at the same place as last time and was nursing what looked like whiskey. Harry started walking towards to him, but avoided the dance-floor, not wanting a repeat of last time's incident. People gave him curious looks, but quickly looked away when they noticed where he was going. When he reached Mr.Blue he didn't bother to say hello when he sat down.

" Hello Mr.Green," Mr.Blue said, immediately recognizing Harry's posture. " My contact is proving a little difficult to locate, he recently upset a certain Russian Mafia boss and has gone into hiding." Harry reached into his pocket and threw five galleons on the wooden table, he knew people would always have something more to say if money was involved. Mr.Bue reached out and took them. " But I'm sure I can arrange something soon."

Harry looked at the dealer and leaned closer, " I need to get my hands on a certain object Mr.Blue, a Japanese Dragon tooth blade. I am willing to pay whatever price to obtain this item." Harry hoped that he could get the Japanese dragon, his day had been bad and he needed good news.

" It is interesting that you should want this item Mr.Potter. A certain customer of mine is after the same item." This is what Harry needed to hear. _If only I can get a little more out of him._

" Does the customer happen to be a Hogwarts student, maybe I can negotiate something..." Harry payed close attention to what Mr.Blue said next.

" This Hogwarts student outranks everyone in your school, except one, I do not believe he is willing to negotiate for anything." _Yep, it's Luciun._

" Very well, tell him I am interested in the blade, it's of great importance to me." Harry said clearly as he leaned into his chair.

" If you are after the vampire, I can offer you something else." Harry's head snapped up in surprise, however since Mr.Blue coudn't see Harry's face, he took it as a sign of interest. " There is a potion that can affect a vampire's senses. It'll become disorientated and illogical. All its' defenses will shut down, allowing you to get at it. It is not as effective as the blade could be, but it is useful none the less." Harry's mind was reeling. _Giulia's secret…she's a vampire. I have to make sure._

" Is there any competition Mr.Blue?" Harry whispered, with hope of a negative answer.

" No, but it will take a while to acquire." Harry nodded. He stood and looked at the shadowy man.

" I have already given you gold Mr.Blue, if you acquire any of the two items I have asked of, you can expect a lot more." With that Harry turned around and started walking. He was half-way across the bar when he heard a loud shriek from behind him. He spun around, with his wand ready, and saw Mr.Blue stumbling toward him with a hole in his chest. He only got a few steps before he fell to the floor, a pool of crimson blood spilling slowly around him. Shrieks filled the air as Harry stood there shocked. It was as if the world had stopped, people had stopped drinking and dancing, they just stared down at Mr Blue. _Shit, not good._ He put his wand in his sleeve and calmly walked to the door, un-aware of a two sets of eyes on his back, one a dark brown, and the other a glowing red. Both contemplating Harry Potter, and what his true intentions were, both plotting their own ways to get him. And a third man sitting at the bar with a smirk on his face. Derreck took a sip of his wine, he would like to see Potter get out of this one.

Harry entered his dorm and immediately threw off his robes. He leaned against his bed frame and brought his breathing under control. He had seen worse, but the death of Mr.Blue had certainatly put him back a few steps. He pushed himself off the frame, and grabbed a towel from his trunk and slung it over his shoulder. He went to take a shower before retiring to his bed. Today was definitely a bad day. He hated god, and he vowed to himself that one day he will emerge victorious in his struggle against the cruel maker. If only he knew the pain he was going to go through in pursuit of his goal. He thought he was fighting his fate, no, Harry Potter was following it. But one day he would break free from the chains of fate, that had clapped him in. And when the fools begged forgivness from him, he will whisper, " No, for you are Unforgiven."


	7. The Godfather

The next day found Harry Potter in the small woods behind the Hogwarts greenhouses talking to Professor Sprout

The next day found Harry Potter in the small woods, behind the Hogwarts greenhouses talking to Professor Sprout. He had spent all morning researching Vampires in hopes to somehow locate or come any closer to discovering what the potion Mr. Blue had spoken of. He needed it, now.

" If perkitius is too dangerous a plant for students to handle, why do you even grow it here? This is a school, professor," Harry said matter-of-factly, sounding exasperated. Sprout stood up from where she was, digging up the roots of a tree and looked him in the eye and replied sounding equally exasperated.

" It is here for medical reasons, and besides I don't understand _why_ you are interested in such a plant. Anyway Mr.Potter, If anyone was too give out such a project or paper about it, they would tell me about it, now I suggest you get back to school and do something useful." With that she sank to her knees and continued digging. Harry however didn't move and stayed there with a scowl on his face, he quickly hid it however when Sprout looked back up at him. " Well Potter," she said, a hint of anger creeping into her voice.

" Professor, I am willing to do whatever it takes to acquire Perkitius, even just a leaf. I have to run a few tests and ill give it back to you. Professor, Perkitius can do no harm if it is not in large quantities." Harry wasn't begging, but he was pretty damn close, he wasn't going to let her have it.

" No is no Mr.Potter! Thank you for stopping by, but I am under strict rules not to give Perkitius to a student, now please, stop insisting." Harry merely sighed and looked up at the sky through the leaves of the trees. It was a bright day with only thin wisps of clouds in the air, the sun beating down hard on anyone who dared venture out, which was almost everyone. Oh, how Harry hated these happy days. Harry looked back down at the Professor, who was ripping roots out of the hole she had dug in the muddy ground and throwing the in a rusty pail. With a huff she stood back up and brushed the dirt off her dirty work robes, which was a futile effort in itself. She seemed to succeed in only getting her robes dirtier with her muddy hands. Maybe that was her intention. Harry shrugged and followed the professor out of the small dense wood and exited right next to the greenhouses. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw three figures in red walking up the school grounds towards the Hogwarts gates. _Aurors._ "Seems like they're in a hurry, say isn't that you brother's Godfather?" Sprout observed, but Harry let her question hang, he didn't answer. Upon closer inspection Harry realized she was right. This was not good. Harry uttered a thank you to the Head of Hufflepuff and turned around, planning to walk around the mini-wood and enter the castle through Hogwarts' back door.

As he entered the Bailey, through a small arch that looked like it was falling apart, he heard a series of noises that could only belong to a couple. Feeling curious he took his wand out and approached the bush that they were hiding behind. They instantly became quiet when they heard the gravel crunching beneath his feat. Harry raised his wand and gave it lazy flick, pushing the bush aside he saw what he recognized as a hufflepuff fifth year who screamed and ran away, effectively leaving behind her blouse. Underneath her was laying Blaise Zabini.

"I hope she goes to her dorm like that," he announced in his deep voice as he cupped his hands on his head and laid down, while closing his eyes. Harry lowered his wand, the threat of Blaise attacking him for his disturbance no longer present. Harry looked around to make sure no-one was around before he crouched next to Blaise, effectively hiding himself in the bushes.

" Listen Blaise, I suggest you get to the dorm quick, there are aurors in the castle, Sirius Black among them, and knowing him he's going to search my dorm to get at me for something, Here's your shirt." He gave Blaise his shirt back, who had stood up pretty fast and threw it on at an equal speed. " I'm going to find Draco and the others, you go to the Dorm and start putting the stuff in the hiding spot." Harry ordered, not caring whether he sounded bossy. Blaise nodded and power walked away, not wanting to attract attention from the large group of second years who had just walked into the bailey. Harry walked up to them, and made himself look as intimidating as possible, which was rather scary for a fourth year. His hand gave a slight twich but he ignored it, once he was a meter away from the closest second year he stopped, the boy wasn't wearing his robes so he didn't know what house he was in. Not that it mattered.

" Have you seen Draco Malfoy anywhere, kid?" the small boy shook his head but another yelled rather excitingly, " I have, I have," Harry turned to look at him, and gave his head a curt nod to which the boy replied with,

" He is in Adrian's Courtyard with Nott and Greengrass." Upon Hearing this he pushed past the scared second years and literally ran. Adrian's Courtyard was on the other side of the castle, and god knew he didn't want to touch Draco's trunk without prior knowledge to that was inside. His legs weren't accustomed to the stress of running so much but he continued on, he didn't encounter anyone in the castle since everyone would be outside but when he turned the corner he ran right into someone. The force of the impact was enough to send him sprawling to the ground. He felt two pairs of hands grab him by the shoulder and hoist him up. Once he was standing up straight he realized it was Crabbe and Goyle who had picked him up and Nott was getting up by himself.

" I have never seen you run before, what is the hurry Potter?" Draco said, who was standing next to the groaning Nott with his trademark smirk on his face. Harry took a moment to catch his breath before he replied. He was still panting a little,

"There are aurors in the castle, Blacks with them, we need to get to the Dorm and hide everything or else we can seriously get screwed." Harry was worried but he wanted to be cool about it, he always tried to make things look like they were under control.

Draco's eyes widened and he let out a few choice words before he turned around and yelled,

" Lets go! we have to get there quick!" Looked like Harry wasn't the only one who was seriously worried.

121212121212121

Once they got to the Dorm they found Blaise laying on his bed, panting, they wasted precious little time before they all went to their separate trunks and started quickly rummaging through them. Harry knew his trunk by heart, and immediately threw everything away as he plunged to the bottom and started taking out books that would definitely raise questions. There were also vials of potions, cursed jewelry, and a rather nasty looking curved blade. He took all this out and then stripped his bed of its' sheet and quickly wrapped all the items in a bundle, he looked like a nomad, escaping home. He stood up and quickly sauntered to the bathroom, upon entering the white tiled room he walked to the sink at the far end of the wall and looked into the mirror.

He didn't stop to admire his haggard apearance before he ran his wand along the edge of the mirror and mumbled " The serpent wishes to see your secret."

The mirror popped open, supported by hinges, Harry fully opened it to reveal a large depression in the wall where there were already a few things, he stuffed his stuff in it and closed the mirror. Once he heard the click indicating that the mirror was closed, he gave a sigh of relief, well partly, he still was a bit nervous. He rested the palms of his hands against the sink and let out a long sigh again and rested his forehead and against the coll surface of the glass. He heard a set of footsteps enter the bathroom and pop open another mirror but he ignored them. Once he brought his breathing under control he pushed his head from the mirror and looked at his reflection properly. There were deep circles underneath his eyes and his jaw-length hair was more messy then usual. He also needed to shave as there was hair growing around his lips and chin, not enough to be considered stubble, he just looked like he didn't take care of himself. He exhaled as he turned the knob to start the tap water and splashed the cold water against his face, relishing in the adrenaline rush he got when the freezing liquid touched his pale skin. He always thought it woke him up. Harry ran a wet hand through his tangled hair in a fruitless attempt to tame it. He stood straight and snatched a hand towel from a hook that was shaped to look like a snake and dried his face against the soft and supple material.

After he hung the towel, Harry walked back out and sank into his bead and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept at all, after his trip to the club he had gone straight to the library in hopes finding out something about vampires, (which he hadn't), before he went to Sprout. Now that the adrenaline rush was going away he felt as if his body was under huge pressure and he couldn't get up. His body was too heavy to carry around, he was too tired.

His godfather was in the castle. Sirius Black, the infamous auror. While his mother and father ignored him, his godfather outright hated him. He tried to avoid him as much as possible, but it was impossibly hard. He forced his eyes open and looked at the calendar that hung next to his four-poster bed, his birthday was tomorrow, not that it would make much difference. His birthday always seemed to come at the time when he really didn't want it. He groaned as he got up and slung his feet over the bed. He had just slipped his feet into his shoes before the door opened and in came two aurors with their wands held high, their crimson robes billowing in an invisible wind, behind them came in Sirius Black, his face impassive but his eyes holding a repressed rage.

" Can't help but be dramatic can you uncle?" Harry stated with a sly smile as he got up and faced his uncle. The rest of his room mates kept quiet and sat in their beds, Draco looking as if he was challenging the aurors to touch him, the threat of his father hanging over their heads.

" I have the right to search your dormitory, for any items that might be dangerous, contraband or in any way illegal," Sirius recited, the other two aurors immediately started searching the dorm when he finished the words. Sirius met Harry's eyes and said softly although loud enough for Harry to hear, " and you are to follow me, Harry Potter."

Sirius escorted Harry through Hogwarts until they reached a stone Gargoyle. Sirius wrapped his hand around Harry's arm and squeezed as he said the password to the gargoyle. Harry remained silent.

" Butterbeer pops," the stone statue jumped away and Sirius pushed Harry onto the revolving staircase, him folowing right behind the slytherin. Once they reached the top, Harry found the door already open and inside it was standing another auror by the looks of robes, Dumbledore, and an enraged James Potter.


	8. Plans shown and Hidden

SORRY EVERYONE, WITH THE START OF SCHOOL ITS BENN HARD TO UPDATE SO... HERE YOU GO

Harry Potter walked into the the circular office and stood by the door while his escort stood next to him. Dumbledore was seated beside his abnormally large desk and was looking directly at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, none of the infamous twinkle present in his blue eyes. The auror stood in the corner behind the Headmaster slightly concealed by shadows and his father James sat in the chair in-front of Dumbledores desk.

" Sirius, Mr.Potter. Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said and gave his hand a small wave, conjuring two more seats in front of his desk. Harry walked forward and took a seat in the comfortable cushioned chair. " I have summoned the Headboy here as this matter could use his assistance, and then we could begin."

James however didn't seem to have any patience as he stood up and half growled half yelled, " You are treating this as if it is some detention Albus, it isn't. This is a disgrace on my name, my familys name. We didn't do it before because we were afraid but this is too far Albus." They were speaking of him as if he wasn't there. Harry got up and cried out,

" Can someone please tell me what is going on,"

All eyes turned to him, some angry in the case of James and Sirius, and another pair sad in the case of Dumbledore. The old man sighed a long heavy sigh that only someone his age can produce and quetly asked, " Can everyone please sit down, I would appreciate if you held the comments I am sure you all possess for a time more suited for them, am I understood," He looked at them al over his half-moon glasses. Almost daring them to make a stand against him. " Now Harry, to answer you're question. The reason for you're precence in my office is that you have been accused in performing or aiding in the act of murder," Dumbledore looked straight into Harrys eyes as he said this. At that moment Harry didn't really care if he was being legillimencied or not, in fact his weak occlumency shields were ripped down by his shock.

_Murder, I never murdered anybody._ He wanted to scream that they had the wrong person, but caught himself when he realised that it wasn't the best idea, probably every person Sirius had arrested had said that, or at least almost every person in Bellatrixs case. So Harry decided to remain siting there on the edge of his chair, shock shining in his eyes and a surprised expression plastered on his face.

A slight twinkle appeared in Dumbledores eyes as he sunk himself into his throne-like chair behind his massive desk. It was so slight however that only those who knew him best could see it, and James barely managed to capture it.

" Proffesore, whats wrong?" He asked, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

" Nothing of importance my dear boy, Luciun should be here soon... ahh here he is now," Dumbledores gaze shifted to the door which opened of its own accord and in strode Luciun, looking every bit the Headboy he was. " Luciun my boy, good of you to answer my summons. Please take a seat, Lemon Drop?" The headmaster conjured another seat and offered the bowl of sweets towards the Slytherin who shook his head with a polite 'No thank you'. Dumbledore chuckled as he set down the bowl. " Very well, you're loss. Now on to the more important matters, Luciun. The young Mr.Potter here has been accused of murder. Now I can safely assume that you know him better then anyone else," there was an indignant gleam in James eyes as he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced when Dumbledore raised one wizened hand, " Can you please tell me my dear boy, as I value you're opinion, is Harry capable of this?" He deeply hoped that Luciun would say no. The answer that the Headboy did give was something that worried him deeply, no-one seemed to perceive it, or read between the lines to deduct what Dumbledore could however.

" May I ask what the circumstances under which he is accued Headmaster, so I can clench my curiousity." Albus frowned, everybody thought it was because he didn't want to say it, which was true. _The circumstances, he is capable of murder, so young. Sacrifices must be made but this... In the long run, in the long run... _The old proffesor let out another sigh and looked at his pheonix who was perched on her golden perch. Looking down upon the exchange with an air that Dumbleodre had yet to master, as if this was too small too trivial to pay notice too in comparison with the grand scheme. A scheme that stretches hundreds if not thousands of years, a scheme that only few could see could understand. Still staring at the pheonix Dumbledore said Luciun,

" Does the name Mr.Blue mean anything to you?" Dumbledore looked straight into his eyes and pushed his probes into the boys mind as far as his oath would allow. His face was impassive but Albus felt emotions flare, surprise first, then anger, and then realization.

" No Headmaster, the name means nothing to me," _He's lying, _" In any case I doubt that Harry is capable of murder, he is only fourteen headmaster," Dumlbledore nodded, here he was telling a half-truth that Dumbledore picked up on. It wasn't Harry, how Luciun came to deduct this he didn't know, but he wasn't lying. Everyone else had remained quite up to this point but it was to much for James.

" If he is innocent we need proof, do you have proof Boy!! Do you have any," He looked at Luciun with what looked like hope and anger at once. " See Albus, nothing, we have no choice, it's just like second year you see trying to steal glory in that sick twisted..." Dumbledore stood up with a hint of anger in his cold eyes.

" James, you are a friend and former student, and you should know better then anyone that I will NOT allow one of my students go to Azkaban without solid proof of their guilt and much less let them be kissed and thrown away. You may have given up on him, but I have not. If Gryffindore can produce people like Peter, then why can't Slytherin produce people like Chris." When Dumbledore said these last few words he looked Sirius, who had the good grace to look ashamed, much more then James. Dumbledore then switched his gaze and observed Harrry, since his small outburst he had remained still in his seat and soundless. At the moment he sat in his chair staring at the roaring flames in the Grand Fireplace that was situated on Harry right, away from all the commotion. His hand was frozen in movement half-way through his hair, and his face was blank but there was something on it that Dumbleodre barely caught, the flames illuminating his face made it glisten ever so slightly making it easier fro him to sea it, a tear. Dumbledore felt something akin to triumph fill him at this. He quickly subdued it however. " Harry," He whispered, but loud enough for it to carry across the room. Silencing all the small arguements going around. Harry slowly turned his head and stared at the Headmaster, who noticed that he had somehow vanished the tear. Dumbledore hoped it was not a trick of the light.

The Boy looked tired, and although his face was as unemotional and hard as could be there were traces of emotional scarring that no-one his age should have, the old Headmaster looked at his desk as he felt guilt overwhelm him, " You are free to go, Luciun will escort you back to the common room where will you will remain until further notice." He felt Sirius stand up but stopped him when he raised his and looked at the Auror Captain, " We will discuss these matters further Sirius, but Harry does not need to be present, his presence here has served it's purpose," He glanced at Harry and motioned him to go before he fell back into his chair and rested his chin on his long fingers. He frowned as the two students left the office, he seemed to be doing that allote these days.

He closed his eyes and before James or Sirius could go on another one of their rants he said, " Harry James Potter is innocent, there will be no argument. Sirius, I want you to use your status and connectionts to push and make the report and arrest warrant void, contact me if there are any problems," Sirius got up and made his way towards the door with the other auror trailing behind him, his hand had just met the handle when Dumbledore spoke to him again, " Whatever reasons you had for doing what you did, to both of them, I hope for your sake that you believe in them full heartingly, becuse there is no going back now." Sirius didn't look back, but nodded before he opened the door and left. Leaving dumbledore staring at the door. Albus then got up and strided to one of the many instruments that were strewn about the room.

" And for you James, I have a rather important job realating to last years incident,"

121212121212121212

Harry left the office with Luciun and began his walk to the dungeons. They remained quite for the duration of the walk until Luciun grabbed Harry arm and dragged him behind a suit off armor and thrust him into the walls, holding harry by his lapels.

" What were you doing with Mr.Blue, why do they think you killed him, uh? What the fuck is going on Potter?" He growled. Surprise registered in Harrys eyes but was quickly replaced by anger, He grabbed Luciuns wrists and growled,"Let go of me... now,"

Luciuns jerked his hands back as if he had electrified, it was his turn to be surprised. Harry straightened his robe and looked at Luciun all traces of anger gone. Instead there was the customary calculating gleam there, " What did you want with Giulia Luciun?"

" Nothing, she just... interests me," He replied, annoyance replacing his surprise.

" Rubbish, and we both know it," Harry started walking back to the dungeons with Luciun right next to him. " You know what she is, I know what she is. The question is, what do _you_ want with her?"

Luciun countered with a question of his own," Do you know what is happening here at Hogwarts this year?" Harry looked at him with a rasied eyebrow,

" Why don't you tell me Luciun, hm." A smirk flittered across the Headboys face as he looked up and down the corridor before pulling Harry behind another suit of armor, who merely huffed an annoyance and rolled his eyes.

" Have you ever heard of the... Tri-Wizard Tournament?" A surprised expression filled Harrys face before he started putting pieces together.

" You want to use Vampire blood to enhance yourself and win the tournament." Harry said more to himself then actually to Luciun, but that didn't stop the proud expression from creeping into his face. Harrys head then snapped up and he looked right into his eyes. " The Tournament is big Luciun, wouldn't have Dumbledore announced it at the opening feast?"

" There was some delay, from what I garnered it was something to do with the sponsors or whatnot. He should be announcing it around Halloween." At this Harrys eyes went wide and he ran a hand through his long loncks and let out a long-wided sigh that would have made Dumbledore proud.

" You're plan, it won't work, the tournament is rigged. Chris Potter is going to be the school champion." Harry announced.

" How do you know this Potter?"

" Trust me on this one Luciun. Now listen I dont want my brother to be the School Champion as much as you do, so I think that if we can prevent him from being school champion it will be in the best interesxt of everyone."

Luciun looked to be considering working together with Harry, but finally came to a conclusion,

" i think we can... work something out Potter, Now heres what I believe we can do..."

And so the two Slytherins did what they do best, they plotted. And so they stood like that for about half-an hour before they finally agreed on a course of action.

" Well Luciun, its not risky, hard but no risky, i think we can mange, Now lets get the common room before Dumbledore comes a creepin" Harry said and they walked to the common room. After walking for a bout another ten minutes through the dangy dungeons they finally reached the dungeon wall which their common romm was hidden behind. " Draconis," Harry mumbled and the Wall was replaced by a large door. Harry tiredly pushed it open and had only made it in a few meters before a blue ball of light whizzed by his ear and shattered the mirror hanging next to the door.

This effectively woke Harry up and he looked around the room. The Slytherins had fromed a crown around two people who looked to be in a heated arguement with wands drawn. " Oh Derrek, thought that if you made me unable that I wouldn't babble your dirty dirty little secret."

_Giulia and Derrek, Not good._ Harry pushed through the crowd, which was rather easy as they moved away from him. Once he was at the front he saw them. Giulia was standing up with a snarl on her face and her wand pointed at Derrek who was on the floor graping one knee while in his other hand he had his wand raised at Giulia with a trail of smoke whisping from its tip. There was only one spell with that side effect and immediately Harry was graceful it had not hit him.

" You tell them you little bitch and I swear you will pay, I will find out every thing about you and exploit you I swear;" Derrek roared, hatred dipping from his voice. Giulia faltered but recovered so quick that Harry barely caught it. Harry glanced at Luciun who was standing not two steps away from Harry and nodded. Luciun returned the gesture. Harry gripped his wand, when this was over they would be having a little talk with Warrington.

Giulia laughed and Derreck took his chance, " REDUCTO!!" he cried out. Giulia wasn't fast enough and the spell hit her square in the chest and sent her flying back. The crowd parted and Giulia slammed into the wall with a sickening crack that echoed across the room.

Harry wasn't worried however as he quickly walked over to a panting Derreck while the mob was looking at Giulia and pressed his wand against the temple. The sixth year turned enraged eyes at Harry just as Harry thought, _Stupefy._ He back fell against the hard floor and immediately two large hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him backwards. Harry looked up only to see that it was Crabbe, Draco was standing beside him with Goyle at his left daring anyone to interfere. The blonde noticed him and gave him a curt nod, Harry strode to his dorm and opened the door from Crabbe who walked in with Derrek slung over his massive shoulder. Luciun trailed behind him. Once they entered Harry looked at Crabbe and gestured for him to get out.

The large boy nodded and marched out. Harry growled and looked at the unconscious body at his feet. _Ennervate. _Derreck let out a long moan and tried to get up, this gave Harry a view of the knee he had been clutching earlier. Even through the black cloth of Derrecks dress pants he could see the blood and his leg seemed to be in the wrong angle. Derreck let out a yell and fell to the floor. Luciun crouched down so he was eye level with Derreck.

" Now listen here you little piece of shit, you are going to... keep away from dear Giulia. Or else that knee is going to be the least of your problems," Luciun said in a sweet voice as if he was taliing to a baby. Derrek looked up at him and spit straight into Lcuiuns face. The older boy calmly got up and brushed the saliva off with the slave his robes.

Harry took his wand out of his sleeve and leveled his wand at Derreck, " You know that was a mistake, don't you Derrek?" Said person turned his face towards Harry and looked to be gathering his spit. A sinister smirk appeared on Harry face as he pointed his wand at Dereck's knee and mutttered, " Reducto." Derrek howled in agony as he jerked about, his knee probably beyond repair. _Oh well, Madame Pomfrey has seen worse._

Luciun stared at the poor boy with no sympathy in his gaze. " The human mind uses screaming as a way to... garner attention to ones injury, calling for help so to say." Luciun said his face cold, " So stop screaming Derrek, because no-one is going to hear you, I made sure of that," Derrek understood what Luciun was conveying and stopped screaming instead letting his breaths in and out in long yet qucik gasps as if they were his lsts breath. He looked up at the two boys with pain-filled eyes and tears streaming down his face. " Good, now that I have you're... undivided attention," Luciun started pacing around the wrecked boy and looked down upon him as if he was prey and Luciun was the predator. " Like I said earlier, you are not to touch Giulia, but speaking of Giulia, what did you want with her?"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before replying, " She was merely a means to an end, I wanted to use her to get to Potter thats all, nothing other then that, nothing less. She.. She.. She found out something," Derreck took in a couple more breaths, no doubt talking was hard," She wanted to blackmail me."

" What did she find out?" Harry asked. Derrek looked at the floor and shook his head. Harry raised his wand but Luciun wrapped his hand around his fist.

" No Potter, he'll talk later, first we need to get him to Pomfrey." He then averted his gaze to Derrek, " You fell, that all you will... utter."

12121212212121

It was the next day and Harry was lying in bed staring at the canopy of his green four-poster bed. Today was his birthday but it was going to pass like any other day, he would be surprised if anyone other then Draco, Daphne and Luciun even remembered. He grunted as he got out of bed, his warm feet hitting the cold stone floor causing him to let out a small gasp. He finally pushed himself fully of the bed and began the annoyingly long trek towards the bathroom. Half-way across the rather large dungeon room in which they slept he stopped by a bed and looked at it's sleeping occupant. Draco Malfoy.

He felt a small surge of emotion as he stared at the sleeping blonde and wondered what he would get him for his birthday. He knew that the boy was simply getting into his delicates so he could use Harry's skills and knowledge for later, but deep inside he hoped it was not true. Deep inside he prayed that maybe Draco was a true friend, but the slytherin inside him whose roots were even deeper squashed the notion.

Harry chuckled and shook his head at his foolish notion as he continued trudging towards the bathroom. He entered the white-tiled room and went to the mirror where he had hidden his dark possesions. After opening it he started looking through his stuff until he encountered what he was looking for, a small vial which contained a pale blue substance that he brewn himself. He opened and ist smell came out, or rather lack of smell. The slight stench of urine that was ever present in the bathroom and the underlining rusty smell of blood from the many beating that had taken place disappeared as he held the vial under his nose only to be replaced by... nothing. He steeled himslef and knocked down the whole vial in one go. He felt darkness frame his vision and slowly grow inward and he slowly lost feeling of his legs and hands. He sank to the floor and soon was laying sprawled, he let out one last small moan before he was engulfed in unconsciousness.

1212121212121212

Peter Pettigrew sat in a corner of a bar drinking a glass of what looked like ale. A couple of the other occupants kept shooting him uneasy glances but Peter chose to ignore them. Played with the fabric of his worn brown cloak and quetly muttered to himself as he waited for his old friend to arrive. Too long it had been since they had seen eachother, too long. Peter let out a small sneeze which scared the man who was sitting a seat away from him. Peter let out an annoyed huff and pulled his hood further up his head.

His beaty eyes scanned the bar hoping that his friend who be among there, it was uncommon for him to be late, but then again alote had changed since _he_ had come back, maybe not physically but back none the less. Peters head snapped towards the door as a figure walked through it, dripping wet from the rain outside. The bartender gave a bored glance at the stranger and continued cleaning the glasses. Peter sat forward as he recognised the familiar pose and way of walking of his friend. The man took of his wet cloak and hanged it on a nearby clothing hook and looked around. He spotted Peter and started walking towards him. He always seemed to be able to spot people no matter how well hidden they were.

" Hello Peter, It's been a long time, how you holding up?" The man asked as he picked up the old menu lying on the table and started looking through it.

" I don't know how much more I can stand Remus, they're failing he's gettin' stronger. How bout' you?" Peter looked at Remus, his face showing more strain and pressure then one would expect of sucha small man, Remus looked just as bad. He threw the menu onto the rickety table and rubbed his face with his withered hands.

" Peter, we can't do this alone. They want more from me, if I give in we're going to lose our other contacts in exchange for me going deeper. We need _him._" Remus said, attempting too look Peter in the eye.

" He won't help us Remus, he holds long grudges. I saw it with my own eyes."

" He may not do it for us, but he'll do it for her."

" No he wouldn't, why would he?"

" Because he doesnt want to see her hurt, that's why. Who do you think Voldemort will go after first Peter? Chris's family."

" Remus, a few days ago I was talking with the Dark Lord-"

" Say his name Peter," Remus interupted with a slight growl.

" Fine, I was talking with, Vo-Vol-Voldemort and he said that he wanted to use Harry. Turn Harry dark, that they were alike. I have seen it with my own eyes Remus, the boy is powerful. I saw him do things that no boy his age should be able to do. Maybe we could use this to our advantage. I don't know, provoke it, and then make Harry ours. He is James son, there is always going to be a little Gryffindor in him, always a bit of good."

" I don't know Peter, It's too early, too unstable a plan. We can use this later Peter, the more contacts we have the better."

" Why can't we go to the order, or at least you can, get their help?" Peter asked hoping that Remus would agree, hoping that he wouldn't have to go to his childhood nemesis.

" Because, they have limits Peter. We can't have limits." Remus leaned in over the Table, " Limits make you weak, but don't be scared to have them. Dont't be afraid to break them."

12121212121212121212

Draco Malfoy let out a long yawn as he woke up and jumped out of bed. He looked at the antiques clock sitting on his bedside table and saw that it was 7:00. He started whistling a tune as he took his shower stuff out of his trunk, as he did so he saw his present for harry underneath a towel. He took it and set it by the bed, briefly noticing that there was another box, a first as he was usually the only person to give him a present.

Draco shrugged it off and looked at the sleeping Harry but the problem was...there was no Harry. Draco shrugged this off too and slung a towel over his shoulder and walket to the bathroom. He froze when he entered and his eyes went wide, Harry was sprawled on the bathroom floow with his mouth hanging open and an empty bottle next to his hand. Draco ran towards Harry and kneeled next to him. Draco pressed slapped Harry and the cheeck hard and yelled,

" Come on Harry, wake the fuck up, come on," _Fuck Fuck Fuck._

His yell had woken the rest of the fourth years and they ran into the room, Blaise saw the empty bottle next to Harry and quickly walked to it and smelled it, or not whichever way you looked at it. He dropped it muttered a few choice words as he pushed Draco aside.

" It's an anti-Depressant, he took an overdose by the looks of it and instead of losing all emotion he completely went unconcious," Blaise said as he dragged Harry into the shower. Crabbe and Goyle walked fowrawrd and easily helped Blaise pick up the chaser and put him in the shower. " A cold shower should wake him up," He turned on the shower to max coldness. Which when you lived below the Lake was _very very _cold. The boys stood around the shower for a couple minutes watching Harry lay in the shower witrh the water washing over his skin. The water washed over him definig his thin muscles that he got from playing quiditctch. The cold made him paler to such an extent that he looked dead, but his ragged breathing assured the other boys. That combined with the way his long wet jet black hair stuck to his face covering his eyes made him quite the site.

A slight shiver then went up and down the boy and groan that sounded a little bit like a gurgle sounded from Harry. Draco made to help Harry but Blaise streched out a hand and stopped Draco, " Wait, wait until he is fully awake. I've seen this happen to my mom." Everyone frowned at this, the fate of Blaises mother was not a pleasant subject.

They watched with baited breath as Harrys breaths grew deeper and he opened his eyes slowly. A shaking pale hand wiped the wet hair out of his eyes and he finally looked at the boys. He let out a cough and crawled out of the shower.

Nott let out a samll laugh and held out a hand to help the wet boy up, " Up you go Potter, you can't help but start you're birthday with a bang can you." Harry looked up at Nott and shakedly got up, ignoring his hand. He looked at Nott and said in a quite voice that sounded coarse,

" Theo, in the state I'm in now, You could go tap dancing naked in front of McGonagald singing at the top of your lungs ' Cauldron full of Hot Love' and I couldn't care less."

Draco let out a laugh but quickly stopped and jumped forwerd to catch Harry who had fallen forward. Harry letouta cough and pushed himself of Draco. " I'm okay, I'm okay. Didn't mean to overdose." He stumbled over to the rack and snatched of a towel and started drying off.

Half an hour later Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table calmly eating his food. He looked worn-out and there were deeper circles under his eyes then yesterday. However his movements indicated that he wasn't even close to tired. Once he was finished he stood up and slung his bag over shoulder. He turned around and nearly ran into Giulia who seemingly popped out of no-where.

" Hey Potter," she said, an overly-joyous tone, the previous days Happenings not visible. The same couldn't be said for Derreck. Harry looked at her with blank eyes, Giulias eyebrows went up at his emotionless display of not caring. " Well okay, just thought I would say Happy Birthday."

" Thank you Giulia, I appreciate it," He said in a monotone. Giulia looked at him strangely and brushed past him and went to sit with Daphne. Harry made his way towards the large doors. Draco caught up with Harry and had Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him.

" Hey Potter, did you see the gift I got you?" Draco asked, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

" No Draco, I must have overlooked it." Harry replied.

_The potion must be working._ Draco thought. He sighed as they finally reached the defense classroom. Draco looked at his hand-made and saw they still had 10 minutes. Just then they heard a small cough come from behind them and turned around to see Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling.

" Well Hello Draco," He nodded at Draco," Harry," He nodded at Harry as well but spent a little more time looking at him. Draco noticed the twinkle disapear from his eyes a little. " proffesor Moody is indisposed at the moment and unfortunately will not be able to teach today," The old Proffesor strode towards the classroom door and didn't break his stride when he was a meter from the door. Draco was disappointed when the door opened however instead of Dumbledore smashing into it. " Instead, I will take his place for this lesson and this lesson alone as no other teachers are available."

Draco and the rest followed The Headmaster in and took their seats at the back of the Classroom. Draco started to talking to Harry about something but he blocked it out and ignored the students who were piling in.

Once everyone was situated Dumbledore clapped his hands three times, the first clap closed the door, the second made writing appear on the blackboard, and the third simply served to silence the classroom. The writing on the board was loopy and fancy, no doubt Dumbledores, it said,

_THE FIVE DISCPLINES OF A GOOD DUELLER-_

_-STANCE_

_-SILENCE_

_-MOVEMENT_

_-OFFENCIVE MAGIC_

_-DEFENCIVE MAGIC_

Dumbledore looked at the classroom and smiled. " Proffesor Moody is unable to teach this class, so I have taken the liberty of filling in the position. Now as you can see on the board I have given you five discplines. What is Stance. There are many different stances in the world of duelling. Defensive, offensive. Some are desighned to allow faster movement and some for better aim. A good dueller will be able to master several and perform the transaction in mere seconds.

Silence, if one can he should never utter the words of a spell. Non-Verbal magic." Dumbledore took out his wand and gave it a light swish, everything in the room exlucding the students started levitating. Another swish and everything settled down. All the students except some of the slytherins started clapping. " This will prevent your enemy from knowing whith what you are going to hit them with, and the variation of stance will make it even harder to narrow it down. This brings me to movement, the more you move the harder it is for you enemy to hit you, rather obvious is it not." The class let out a chuckle at this." However, it is not obvious to attack while moving. Anyone can run, not anyone can sling spells while running, you must be able to jump, roll, hang and duck while keeping an eye on your enemy and duing you part. Which bring me to the two magicks of duelling. Offensive and Defensive magick. Now, I am going to ask you a question, what makes a good dueller?" Dumbledore looked around as a few students raised their hands. He picked a small looking Ravenclaw girl.

" A knowledge of many spells will help you to confuse your enemy and keep them wondering. It will also aid you in various situations." Dubledore chcuckled.

" A good repertoire of spells will aide you, but believe it or not it is not neccesary to be a master dueller. If you master the first three disciples, all you will need to win a duel with offensive is a stunner and a good binding charm. With defensive all you will need is a good shield charm and make sure you pay attention to the enviroment and avoid anything unfriendly which will go under-"

" MOVEMENT" a couple of Ravenclawas rang out.

" Correct, some aurors probably only know a few more spells then you will after you graduate, although going out and learning more never hurts." Dumbledore looked around and smiled." I would appreciate if you copied this down." A couple students started scattering about writing down what Dumbledore just said, Harry however had dotted it all down already.

After a few more minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked,"Is everyone finished." There was a chorus of agreement and Dumbledore nodded. " Good, everyone please come to the front of the classroom, come on. Chop chop." There was a scramble as all the students joined an amused Dubledore at the front of the classroom.

Even though Harry disliked Dumbledore and was high on sedatives he couldn't help but be interested in what the old man was showing. Said old man gave his wand a graceful wing and all the desk started stacking up along one side of the wall, leaving a ton of space that wouldnt'v been there anyway.

" Now, as seeing that Proffesor Moody has been working on long-term projects with you, I have decided to do a little small project on my own, can anyone guess what it is.." A simall smile appeared on Dumbledores face as he opened his arms as if embracing all of them.

" Is it duelling Proffesor," Draco siad, his hatred very sublety hidden.

" Correct Draco you are correct. Now you are to be duelling in the space that I have left open for you. I will award points to anyone who can comply with the first three disciplines." Dumbledore gace another fancy swish of his wand and a slight purple light shimmered through the air. " That will prevent any danger from befalling anyone." Dumbledore then looked straight at Harry with a look as if he was assesing him. " First duell will be between Mr.Potter here and... Mr.Malfoy here." Harry nodded and moved to the front. He took out his wand and faced Draco who had a steely glint in his eyes.

Dumbledore looked between the two boys with his own wand raised just in case. " Bow," he said. The two slytherins bowed to eachother ever so slightly, their eyes trained on the others wand. " And begin."

If someone was expecting spells to start flying at those words then they were wrong. Instead the two duellers started walking in circles, making small jereking movements trying to scare the other one into making a mistake. Draco made the first move and thrust his wand forward and yelled, " Expeliarmus!"

Harry flicked his wand and silently conjured a _protego _shield and the disarming hex harmlessly bounced off his shield. Draco didn't wait and instantly jumped left, dodging the silent stunner Harry had returned, and sent forth a barrage of spells. This time Harry didn't use a spell but rather did a badly perfromed barrel roll towards Draco. He managed to avoid getting hit by the spells but though he might have bruised his shoulder pretty badly. He came up a meter in front of a surprised Draco and put his right foot forard and spunhis body so his right hip and hand was facing Draco, stuck out his wand and yelled, " Stupefy." Draco acted insinctevly and ducked.

This was what harry had been expecting a a half second after he sent his stunner he point his wand at Dracos feet and sent silent tripping hex. Draco got up with a smirk on his face and tried to move but the tripping hex prevented him and he started falling forwerd, however before he hit the floor he managed to roughly point his wand towards Harry and shout the first spell that came to mind, " Tarantula". Harry had let his guard down and was hit square in the chest, the potion prevented him from being surpirised and he took the situation in stride. His dancing legs made him lose his balance and his back hit the floor making pain zoom up and down Harrys spine.

He quickly banished it away and cast a quick, _finite incantatum,_ at his legs. Harry then rolled away and jumped up and came face to face with Malfoy who had an amused glimmer in his eyes. Harry then jumped to the left as Malfoy sent a couple hexes his way and tried to send a silent disarming spell but missed spectacurly. The spell hit the cieling and some dust fell off. This gave Harry an Idea.

At the moment Draco had Harry on the defensive, Harry quickly reversed the situation by levitating one of the desks Dumbledore had stacked in the way of Dracos spells, this however allowed one of Dracos cutting curses to hit Harrys arm creating a small cut. The impact of the spells on the desk created a cloud of dust around which Harry quickly manouvered and came up behind Draco.

_Stupefy._ The stunner hit the bloned in the back making him crumble to the floor with a weak groan. Dumbledore started clapping wildly and exclamed loudly, " Bravo, Bravo. Quite impressive Mr.Potter," Dumbledore gave his wand three flicks which enervated Malfoy, healed Harrys cut and repaired the desk. " Now what Mr.Potter here did was paid attention to his _enviroment _and used it to his advantage. Very impressive, var impressive." He then looked at Harry with a calculating look in his twinling eyes. " Tell me Mr.Potter, where did you learn non-verbal magic?"

" It just came to me proffesore." Harry replied in the monotone that he was using today, something that did not escape Dumbledores attention. Harry walked back to his desk and took a seat while Dumbledore called up the other students to duel.

1212121212121

Nothing much happened the rest of the day. At the end of it Draco gave Harry his present, a very nice emerald silk cloak with a serpent clasp. Proffesor Moody came back the next looking a little different but overall the same and slowly September passed into October and Halloween grew closer. Giulia had strayed away from Harrys company and started weaving her own connections within the slytherin house. Luciun had confirmed that Dumbledore would be announcing the Tri-Wizard tournament on Halloween, and their plan to make sure Chris wouldn't get in and to get some of Giulias blood became more complex.

And so two days before Halloween found Harry trailing Chris under a disillusion charm and a silencing charm on his feet. He tried to stay in the shadows and was finding that following his brother was tiresome. Finally the Boy-Who-Lived started making his way towerds the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry gripped his wand incase either Chris or Ron or Neville noticed him. Just as he was getting close he was passing a tapestry which suddenly moved a revealed a Dark stairwell and a pair of hands reached out and wrapped themselves around Harry,pulling him into the darkness. His eyes tried to adjust but didn't have time before a female voice whispered, " Stupefy."

JUST OVERALL WARNING, THERE IS NO SLASH!! IN THIS STORY, HARRY AND DRACO ARE JUST FRIENDS


End file.
